


Caring

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [28]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Tenma had been having a pretty busy week, and that meant he wasn't giving any attention to Yuki, which makes Yuki angry.Thankfully, Tenma had started to learn how to make him calm down.(Prompt #17: “Remember when you used to care?”)
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 44





	Caring

Tenma was used to have small arguments with Yuki. It was never anything serious, really. He had, at one point, admitted that they were just both very stubborn. And they always managed to find a way to make up to each other.

And that also meant he had started to learn how to make Yuki calm down whenever he got a little too heated.

“Remember when you used to care?” Yuki stomped his foot when they were arguing in their room, Tenma sitting on his bed throughout the whole conversation.

"It's not that I don't care! You know it's been hard for me to get any free time at all these days!" Tenma argued back.

"If you cared you would at least make an effort!"

Tenma sighed, then stood up and approached him.

"What the hell are you doing!? Don't touch me!" Yuki said as Tenma hugged him. But didn't make much of an effort to push him away.

"Just calm down, will you? It's hard trying to reason with you when you're so angry."

Yuki was silent for a moment, but then sighed and hugged him back. He shoved his face on Tenma's chest as Tenma pet the top of his head.

Yuki had all the right to be angry, but it wasn't like Tenma could do much about it. But he could understand why Yuki would be upset that they had barely had any alone time in a week. Even if he wouldn't say it out loud, he  _ did  _ want to give Yuki the attention he deserved.

"I'm sorry I said that…" Yuki mumbled, still not taking his face away from his chest.

Tenma chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I get it. It's kind of my fault too for letting so much stuff pile up."

"You better make it up to me later, then."

"Sure, sure. I'll do anything you want once I'm free again."

Yuki finally looked up at him, smirking. "Anything?"

"Try making me wear something weird in front of everyone and you're dead."

Yuki laughed. "It would be a nice revenge, but I'm not  _ that _ cruel. I'll be at least a little nice to you."

"Good." Tenma gave him a little peck on the cheek before letting go of him and sitting back on his bed.

Yuki glared at him, his cheeks a faint shade of pink. But he didn't say anything as he rushed to sit beside him.

Tenma sighed. "What do-"

Before he could finish questioning him, Yuki pulled him closer to kiss him on the lips. Tenma's face heated up, but he still closed his eyes and leaned into him. He did know Yuki would always do that whenever he was flustered, but he hadn't expected it to happen after just a kiss on the cheek.

He felt Yuki's lips curve into a smirk, then Yuki flicked his forehead. Tenma yelled and pulled back, rubbing his forehead while Yuki laughed.

"All of this over a kiss on the cheek?"

"I have to get my payback somehow." Yuki smirked.

Tenma sighed again, but still smiled. He was sure gonna have to deal with a lot once the week was over, but he didn't mind it if it was for Yuki.


End file.
